


Sleeping Beauty

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fairytale Land, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of S2 when Mulan and Phillip Rescue Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

When Phillip and Mulan made it to the platform where she laid sleeping,they looked at Each other. "Are you sure,Phillip?"Mulan asked.  
"Yes I'm sure,Remember what Belle said."Phillip began. "She will Awake,when you break the curse." mulan sighed and turned around to face the sleeping Princess.  
She Knelt down and pressed her Lips gently upon Aurora's a light breeze rushing through them all.   
when Aurora took her first Breath and opened her eyes she Saw her brave warrior. "Mulan,you came for me."Aurora gasped.  
"Of course i came for you,I Need you by my side."Mulan said."Your My Guiding Light into the unknown."  
"Mulan,i'm glad i could reunite you with your love." Phillip said. "Now,where can i find mine?"  
"Cora put Lancelot in Aurora's Castle."Mulan said."That's Where you'll find your love."  
Phillip got on his Horse waved Good bye to Mulan and Aurora ,then went on his way.  
the Journey to Aurora's Castle was a Three Day Journey,Phillip went through three different Villages.  
when he finally made it to Aurora's Castle he wasted no time, Phillip jumped off his horse and ran up the steps into the castle.  
Phillip ran throughout the castle going into the different rooms looking for his beloved.  
when Phillip made it to the last door on the corridor he had a feeling in his gut that this is where Lancelot is.  
Phillip kicks down the door and walks into the room,all he sees is a bed and the curtain closed on the canopy.  
he goes to the canopy and tear open the curtain. Laying in the Bed is Phillip's beloved Lancelot.  
he Looks beautiful like this Phillip thinks,He sits on the bed and leans into Lancelot's space.  
Placing his Hand on Lancelot's Cheek,Phillip pecks Lancelot on he lips.  
the same breeze that blew through when Mulan kissed aurora blows through when Phillip kisses Lancelot.  
When His Eyes open,The First thing he sees is Phillip's Teary Face.  
"Hey Beautiful."Phillip says. "Hey yourself,Took you long enough."Lancelot said sitting up.  
"i told you not to worry."Phillip said holding out his hand. "I wasn't worried,i knew you wouldn't stop looking for me." Lancelot said taking Phillip's hand.  
"Good because i need you,Lance"Phillip held Lancelot's hands in his.  
"i Need You Too Phillip,It's been so Long."Lancelot said smiling.  
"Lance I need to ask you Something, marry me." Phillip said pulling a ring out of the pouch on his belt.  
"Phillip,do you mean it?"Lancelot asked crying and freaking out.  
"Of course, I Mean it"Phillip said."I Want to continue fighting by your side."  
"Yes,i'll marry you"Lancelot Said as Phillip put the ring on his finger.  
Phillip placed his hands on both sides of Lancelot's face and kissed him.  
when they broke apart Lancelot took Phillip by the hand and showed him around the castle.  
"Isn't this the perfect place for us to start our Life together?"Lancelot asked Phillip.  
"Yes it is,lance."Phillip said smiling at his fiance. "Maybe you should rest."  
Lancelot laughed."i've been asleep for the past 28 years."  
"I want to spend time with you." Phillip looked at Lancelot and smiled.  
"I Know baby,i missed you too." Phillip said walking into the nearest bedroom Lancelot following him in.  
"Let's just rest for alittle bit." Phillip said. "Fine."Lancelot agrees.  
they fall asleep on the bed and rest for awhile,they've been apart for so long.  
Phillip sleeps with his arms around Lancelot as if he's still protecting his love,they'll wed in two days time.  
but for right now Phillip is just glad their back together and Living in this Castle.  
they'll begin their life together and bring about a new era n this Kingdom.


End file.
